Peachy Keen
by vampyrechilder
Summary: A little humourous fanfiction dedicated to letting the audience see a day in the life of Mario & Luigi. They finally get rewarded for saving Princess Peach's life - or do they? Please read and review, as I'm a newbie here! This is my first, and worse.
1. A day in the life....

Peachy Keen  
  
Mario tossed the piece of paper into the garbage can and looked at his brother. "Should we attend?" asked Mario. "...we have that Plumbing Lecture at seven o'clock today, but it seems important to Ms. Peach so I guess we should." Luigi replied, not looking up from the newspaper.  
  
Later that day......  
  
"Ugh! I can't simply find anything suitable to wear!" This was Mario, hollering at the top of his lungs, all the while searching for his "good" outfit. Luigi was already ready, and standing at the door looking at his watch. "Hurry up, Mario or we'd miss our ride!" Mario hastily pulled on a clean cap, and spritzed his 'tash with some extra hairspray, and scuttled out the door closely followed by his brother.   
  
Yoshi was already waiting for them when they arrived at the corner of Peach and Maine. The two brothers quickly mounted their ride, and hurried off, only stopping once to pick up two fire flowers for their suits. They reached Peach Castle, a lovely converted Bowser castle, complete with "?" boxes as stairs and a sky-high roof-top stage. With Yoshi's help, they managed to climb the "stairs", and reach the roof-top stage. "..Mario, Luigi, did you guys gain weight...ugh..ugh...." puffed Yoshi as he staggered onto the roof. The brothers dismounted Yoshi, and helped Yoshi to his feet. Mario and Luigi gaped at the sight before them.... 


	2. Trouble or something like it!

Princess Peach was standing at the centre of the wooden stage-area, holding up a small mike. Surrounding her were about 10 rows of seats, all filled to the capacity with yoshi's, goombas, and koopa's, and other assorted creatures.   
  
Princess Peach smiled, at Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi. "We are here to honor these three hereos with medals...for the numerous times they have saved my life!" Two flying koopas immediately fly overhead, and dropped 3 medals. A blue belted one for Yoshi, a red hanging one for Mario, and a green pin one for Luigi. The medals landed on the ground in front of their feet, and Peach approached them.   
  
Suddenly the sky darkened. Thousands of flying koopas were making their way to the stage-area. Princess Peach shrieked, and ducked and dodged. The flying koopas were carrying passengers, little goobas and they threw these periodically.   
  
Mario and Luigi reacted. Mario grabbed his fire flower, and swallowed it whole. Luigi grabbed a hold of one of the friendly koopas, and quickly rode it towards the swarm of enemies. Luigi was going from koopa to koopa, disabling each, while Mario was shooting off powerful little fireballs.   
  
"Aggggghhhh!! I can't move!" screamed Luigi. Mario looked up, and Luigi appeared to be covered in something sticky. His steed had trouble flying and looked as if it had wing trouble. Mario looked around, and saw that the flying koopas had all landed on the stage area, and they were all headed towards him.   
  
Mario ran towards Luigi, and grabbed a hold of the koopa in one hand. He jumped off the castle, and they fell... 


	3. Mario, Mario, Where are thou, Mario?

Mario fumbled in his pocket for a wing cap. As they fell, he clapped it on his head with such a force, that dust was kicked up. The two hereos floated down to earth as gentle as a feather. When they landed, they heard a whoomp from behind them. "Princess? ...Bowser...are you okay?" Luigi muttered. With a disgusting sound, Peach's body inflated and exploded. When the dust cleared, Bowser, the King Koopa stood in her place. "Humph! You thought you could defeat King Koopa so easily!" With a gesture, two flying koopas arrived before Bowser. With a smooth motion, they threw two spherical objects at Mario and Luigi's feet. BOOM! They exploded - in a tangled mass of sticky fibers. "Uh oh - we're stuck!!!" the two brothers wailed in frustration.   
  
"Hey! Go pick on someone your own size!!" Princess Peach was standing at the edge of Peach Castle, surrounded by all her citizens. Princess Peach whistled and the whole mass of flying koopas bore down on Bowser, King of Koopas. All the motion caused King Bowser to lose his footing, and make a strong splash as he landed in a river. The two brothers sheepishly watched Bowser try to swim out of the river, and moaned as Peach tried to clean the gunk off of them.....   
  
"Mario, Mario...! Wake up!" Mario stirred and then fell out of bed. "We got an invite to an awards ceremony for us!" cried Luigi, handing Mario the paper. "Maybe...we....should....stay safely in bed..." 


End file.
